


【授翻】I Want It That Way/我想那样

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：提示：你能不能写一个这样的，就是……Stephen爱上了他的邻居Tony，用Stephen的话来说，Tony是最可爱最宝贵的父亲（儿子显然是Peter诶嘿）？Stephen感觉到一阵柔软的疼痛，因为他突然想要摘掉Tony的帽子，用手指梳理Tony的头发，然后毫无理由地亲吻他。他想将Peter背在背上跑来跑去，看见Tony的笑容，听见Peter的笑声。他想和Tony一起喝咖啡，感谢那些称赞Peter的陌生人，而不需要向他们解释Peter不是他亲生的。这将是Stephen犯下的最严重错误——他坠入了爱河。





	【授翻】I Want It That Way/我想那样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want It That Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894744) by [Imagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/pseuds/Imagined). 



> 作者笔记：最初发布在tumblr，这里。题目灵感来自后街男孩的《我想那样》，因为我在写这篇文的时候在单曲循环，真的给了我灵感，另外我也想不出别的题目来了，最初发的时候就是个无题。那就这样吧。

他们相遇的时候Stephen心情并不好。他和邻居不太联系，他能将自己一直关在公寓里，23C。他刚刚从医院长长的轮班里回到家，而这之前他没能救下三个在可怕的车祸中受伤的人的生命。

他精疲力尽，失望沮丧，肚子里空空如也，只想回家将剩余的时间都用来睡觉。

正当他将钥匙插进门锁的时候一个孩子撞上了他，没有引起他情绪的丝毫波澜。“看着点路。”他对那个看起来应该不到五岁的男孩说道，孩子有一双水汪汪的、棕色的眼睛，还有一头乱蓬蓬的棕色头发。

“对不起，先生。”男孩小声道，然后一个男人从Stephen家边上的门里走了出来。他的头发颜色与男孩的一样，但瞳孔的颜色更深，是一种温暖的巧克力色，好像能够看穿Stephen的灵魂。

“嘿，”男人说，“抱歉，Peter撞到你了吗？Peter，你有说对不起吗？”

“是的，爸爸。”男孩嗫嚅着，头也不回跑进了自家公寓的门。

男人犹豫着对Stephen笑了笑，双手藏在身后，似乎很没有安全感。“那个抱歉，他通常没这么调皮。他行动不太……方便。我叫Tony。”

Stephen握住了Tony朝他伸来的手，更多是出于礼貌而非别的什么。然而，男人的笑容很明亮，也许并没那么糟糕。当然了，他确实很有魅力。“Stephen Strange。”Stephen回道。

换做其他人或许会问他是做什么的、或者是他是不是搬进来了。换做其他人或许还会问为什么那孩子——Peter——会不开心。又或许换做其他人会请他喝杯咖啡。但是Stephen只是想睡觉。Tony似乎察觉到Stephen并不想开展一场谈话，于是退了开去，笑容稍稍减弱了些。Stephen注意到了，感觉有些内疚。

“你要来点咖啡么？”他问道，在来得及阻止之前说出了口。

Tony的微笑又亮了起来，这是Stephen犯的第一个错误。

〜*〜

平心而论，错误是很容易犯下的。一旦Stephen起了头，就会发现自己很难停下来。起初，不过是Tony那双富含表情的眼睛说服了Stephen邀请自己的新邻居，但随后，他开始了解Tony。通常情况，只要去了解人就足以保证Stephen不再被他们所吸引了。大多数人都很难跟上他的节奏，或是被他的嘲讽与智慧吓到。但这个大多数人不包括Tony。

Tony端着喝咖啡，带着他的几个博士学位，读着有关高级机械师的书一边纠正它们。Tony敏锐睿智地对Stephen的讽刺反唇相讥，一来一回。Tony对Stephen的金钱和头脑都不感冒，只是大笑着，嘲笑Stephen选了这个公寓。

Tony几乎拥有Stephen寻找的某个人应当拥有的一切。他对是男是女并不挑剔，但对他们的个性十分苛刻。Tony绝对是个天才，风趣，长得很好看。Stephen有了大麻烦。

〜*〜

最初的几周，Tony不停来找他。Stephen并不介意；自己没有多少朋友，他喜欢Tony在那儿。他想知道自己是否应该对Tony采取行动，邀请他外出喝个咖啡，约会之类的，但他决定等待。他并不着急。Tony也没提过任何关于感情的事情。

Stephen想知道为什么，但在他看来，这是一个好迹象。如果对方对自己有兴趣的话，他可以花点时间去理解Tony。

他还抱着希望，直到有一天Tony过来，带了几本天体物理学的书，正当Stephen要问的时候Tony接了个电话。

“怎么了？”Tony轻松地接起电话，Stephen背对着他，将借来的书放在楼梯上，好一会儿拿上去。“不，是的——我告诉你了，我做不到。我有Peter。不，我知道但我不想要那样。是的，抱歉。不用，好的。回见。拜拜。”

“错过约会了？”Stephen打趣道。

只有当Tony接电话的时候Stephen脑海里才会响起警钟。算是吧。“我并不想恋爱，你知道的。直到Peter……好吧。当一个单身父亲已经够难了，更别说还要在另一个人身花心思。Peter是我绝对的优先事项。”

Stephen走回来的时候差点绊倒。当然了，Tony可能不想讨论恋爱关系的可能，但他很难不讨论Peter。自从被那孩子撞到以来Stephen一直没再见到那孩子。

这算是个挫折。不过，并不是Stephen不能克服的。里头或许有些原委——但很多单身父母也会约会。即使现下，Tony仍然会很抢手，他穿着紧身牛仔裤和白色衬衫站在Stephen的起居室里，美丽的棕褐色的皮肤被衬得很好看。一缕阳光打在他的头发上，Stephen不得不将自己摇醒过来。Tony看着他，嘴角有一丝微笑，让他看起来有些犹疑不决。

“如果你愿意的话，有时候应该带上Peter。”Stephen提出，“你跟我说了许多他的事，我想多了解他一些。”

Tony歪了歪脑袋。“是啊，我想我们应该带上他。”

〜*〜

当然了，这只是一个更大的错误。

Tony开始在和Stephen见面的时候将Peter带在身边。他们不一直待在公寓里了，而是和Peter一起，去操场，去吃冰淇淋，甚至还去了一次科学博览会。

Stephen已经了解Tony并不像他表现出来的那么坚强，有的时候。有一些蛛丝马迹出卖了他，但最大的线索是他在Peter面前的样子。显然，Tony会做任何事情以保证Peter的安全，让他开心。就是这样；而Tony也非常擅长于此。

〜*〜

“Stephen！”Peter开心地喊着，坐在Tony的肩头，而Tony跑了起来。“Stephen，救命！”

“哦，不，”Tony气喘吁吁地说，“Stephen现在可帮不了你，他永远追不上我！”

“我追不上吗？”Stephen说着立刻追了上去。他的速度更快因为他没背着孩子，然后在一分钟内赶上了Tony。公园里有几个慢跑的人抬头看向他们，但Stephen并没有去在意。现在是一月，他们三人都穿着厚厚的外套；Stephen有点后悔了，因为感觉到有汗沿着脖子淌了下来。

“好吧，你抓到我了。”Tony说着深呼吸了几口气，靠在自己膝盖上。“好了Stephen，这个小怪物现在归你负责了，我去那边买杯咖啡，你要喝什么？”

Stephen摇了摇头，帮Peter从Tony肩膀上下来。“我要热巧克力！”Peter喊道，Tony摸了摸他的脑袋。

“我每次都猜不到，Peter。”他开玩笑说着，然后去了咖啡摊，留下Peter和Stephen待在一起。

“我喜欢你，”Peter突然宣布，就在Stephen和他一起坐在长椅上等Tony回来的时候。

Stephen眨了眨眼。“我也喜欢你，Peter。”

“你儿子真可爱，先生。”一个慢跑的女士对他说。在Stephen来得及纠正她之前对方已经跑开了，Peter朝他露齿一笑。

“你喜欢爸爸。”他说。

Stephen僵住了。他觉得自己的喜欢没那么明显，但如果连Tony五岁的儿子都发现了的话……“当然。”他说，然后沉默了好一会儿。“他是个很好的朋友。”

“没关系的，”Peter说，“爸爸告诉我，两个大人很喜欢彼此的话，就会有孩子。没关系，我先到了，你们还是可以互相喜欢。”

“Peter，”Stephen小心翼翼地开口，但还没继续说Tony就回来了。他的脸颊被冻得通红，隔着他戴着的无檐帽子能看见底下乌黑的卷发。

“给你，Peter，你的热巧克力。”他欢快地说，将杯子递给儿子。他端着自己的咖啡说：“小心点，别烫到你的舌头。我不在的时候你说了什么好玩的事情了吗？”

“没有。”Peter爽朗地说，然后全心全意吹起了自己的热巧克力。Tony吻了吻他的头发。

Stephen感觉到一阵柔软的疼痛，因为他突然想要摘掉Tony的帽子，用手指梳理Tony的头发，然后毫无理由地亲吻他。他想将Peter背在背上跑来跑去，看见Tony的笑容，听见Peter的笑声。他想和Tony一起喝咖啡，感谢那些称赞Peter的陌生人，而不需要向他们解释Peter不是他亲生的。

这将是Stephen犯下的最严重错误——他坠入了爱河。

〜*〜

自从Stephen无意中听到Tony打电话以来就很清楚这一点了。如果自己真的对Tony感兴趣，就不能是一夜*情。他必须做出承诺。向Tony和Peter。

在公园里被暗示了之后，他就觉得自己已经准备好了。事实上，有时很难不去想。但Stephen独自躺在床上，他会想着如果Tony在自己身边，彼此赤果的肌肤紧紧相依会是怎样的感觉。他会想着Tony的卷发会怎样贴着自己的下巴，双腿怎样相缠。他想知道Tony会不会打呼噜。不知为什么，他觉得Tony是那种睡觉会说梦话的人。

他想知道Peter会不会偶尔爬到他们的床上，如果孩子做了噩梦的话。他想着Peter和他们和谐相融的样子。他想着开车送Peter去上学，和Tony一起去学校参加家长会的样子。

甚至在医院上班的时候他也不能停止想他们。这是漫长的一天，Stephen不知道是不是该给Tony发个短信。但他知道Tony也在上班，可能是在为政*府工作，至少这是Stephen从他闪烁其词的解释里得出的结论。Tony并不怎么提这件事，而Peter似乎也不怎么了解爸爸到底是做什么的。

但Stephen回家的时候立刻注意到了有什么不对劲。到处都是消防员，在23B进进出出。一个消防员在他试图靠近的时候拦住了他。“先生，你不能进去那里，”对方告诉他，“火势已经控制住了，但我们的人还在检查是否一切安全。”

“我住在这儿，”他说着，没看消防员而看向公寓，“我住在23C。发生了什么事？”

“哦，”消防员说，“23B着火了。不过你的公寓应该没事，目前在检查。”

“Tony和Peter没事吧？”他着急地问，类似恐惧的情绪抓紧了他的心。

消防员看着他，“你的邻居吗？是的，孩子完全没受伤，大人受了点轻伤，没什么大碍。”

“我是个医生，”他立刻说道。“我能看看他们吗？”

“请自便。”消防员说着将他带到一辆警车前；Stephen在那儿找到了Tony和Peter。

“Stephen！”Peter喊着跑到了他怀里，Stephen抱起男孩，看向Tony。后者胳膊上缠着绷带，不过除此之外看起来还好。周围没有警察，Tony给了他一个虚弱的笑容。

“出了什么事？”他问道。

“是我的错，”Tony说，“我开着炉子，然后接了个电话，然后就分心了。接下来我只知道厨房着火了，我试着灭火，但是好吧……”Tony举起缠着绷带的胳膊，露出一个苦笑。

“现在他们不让我们进屋了。”Peter对Stephen说。

Tony叹了口气。“没错，还有很多事情要处理，我们现在不能住那儿了。我去问问Pepper能不能去她那儿过一夜，我肯定她不介意的，但离Peter的学校有点太远了……”

“你们可以住我那儿。”Stephen发现自己这么说了。

“过夜！”Peter欢呼道，但Stephen望着Tony。Tony也回头望着他，眼神专注。

“你确定吗？”Tony问道。Stephen耸了耸肩，表示无谓。他会邀请他们永远和自己住在一起的，如果他觉得自己还能侥幸逃脱。

他已经坠入了爱河。还有什么错误能犯得更重呢。

〜*〜

“你……真好，”Tony回来的时候说道。他让Peter在客房里睡下，大概还在那里给自己铺了个床。

Stephen朝他笑了笑。“没关系的，”他说，“不管怎样，你们几乎已经每天都在了。”

Tony退缩了一下。“是不是不太好？”他问道，“Peter和我，不会打扰你的生活了吧？我的意思是，我从没见过你和别人出去做什么之类的。”

Stephen看着他。外面很黑，屋子里的光让Stephen感觉那比实际的情况还要温馨。Tony坐在沙发上，挨着Stephen，靠得比他想象得还近些。Tony深色的眸子望着他，目光逡巡。Stephen由他那么看着。

Stephen说：“我不怎么对人有兴趣。”

“所以你不约会吗？”Tony说道。

Stephen耸了耸肩，他们坐得很近以至于肩就并着肩。他将目光停留在Tony的嘴唇上；他情不自禁。“不常有。大多数人觉得我是个混蛋，而我觉得大多数人不值得去约。”

“我不觉得你是个混蛋。” Tony说。

“我也不觉得你是大多数人。” Stephen轻快地回答。Tony的眼睛很大，湿润的瞳孔反着着灯光。

“所以，如果我这么做的话，” Tony说着握住了Stephen的手，看起来有些不确定，但眼睛里有一些比Stephen见过的任何东西都要大胆的存在，“可以吗？”

Stephen凝视了Tony一会儿，然后下定了决心。他俯身向前将嘴唇紧贴向Tony的嘴唇。Tony迫不及待地回应了，饥渴而多情，没用多久就让Stephen喘不上气来，然后分开了彼此。

“那这样呢？” Stephen回应道，Tony笑了。

“比好还要好。”Tony说，但随即笑容变得摇摇欲坠。“你……我很抱歉，但我得知道，这不是一时冲动，是吗？我有这样的感觉已经有些日子了，我需要知道你对此是否确定。我喜欢你，很喜欢，Peter也是，但我不能随随便便就约会，我不能那样对Peter。”

“从你对我微笑的那一刻起，我就确定了。”Stephen喘着气说道。

Tony又笑了起来，Stephen觉得胃里有什么东西扭作一团。这回，他知道这不是一个错误。他再次吻上了Tony。

〜*〜

“我想要恐龙，”Peter坚持道，“爹地，你会给我一个的，对吧？”

Stephen把Peter的头发揉乱，忍着不让自己笑出来。“Peter，我不会反对你爸爸的意见的。如果他说你的新房间里不能养恐龙，那我们就不能买。”

“是啊，当然了，让我当坏人。”Tony回来的时候抱怨着，飞快地在Stephen嘴上啄了啄。“Peter，你可以买小点的恐龙玩具。准确来说，就一个。”

Peter高兴地叫了起来，Tony把一些灯泡丢进购物车，他们一起朝玩具区走去。“你知道他就想要这个，对吧？” Stephen问道。

Tony耸了耸肩。“是的，上次着火他的旧玩具恐龙没了，所以总之我还是要给他买一个的，这样他就不会叽叽喳喳老惦记着别的什么了。”

Stephen笑了，“我喜欢你的思维方式。”

“你可能有进步了，但我还是主力爸爸。”Tony这么对他说，脸上的笑容让Stephen的心又开始融化了。“你还有很多要学呢，学徒。”

“好吧，现在我在负责供房子，所以我觉得我算是个好爸爸。”Stephen说。

“公寓都修好了，” Tony耸了耸肩，“我们随时都能搬回去。”

“你敢。”Stephen说着将Tony揽进了一个更绵长的吻之中。

Tony对此完全赞同。心满意足的感觉在Stephen的胸口安顿了下来。

坠入爱河可能是他犯过的最棒的错误。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：这是我的cp向子博allthetonyships！


End file.
